The First
by kkkkDy
Summary: "Brittany walked through the door with her father. 'God! She is so gorgeous' Rachel said excitedly with her hands clapping. Yes, she is. I wish I am the one she will marry. Santana sighed." So, why can't santana marry Brittany? *Brittana*
1. Chapter 1

The First

**Wow… This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it :) Btw, English is not my first language(I'm a Chinese), so maybe you will find out a lot of grammar mistakes or something else. But you can review and point out which will help me a lot. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 1 – The first heart broken**

Brittany walked through the door with her father. "God! She is so gorgeous!" Rachel said excitedly with her hands clapping.

Yes, she is. I wish I am the one she will marry. Santana sighed.

"Hey, are you ok? I can drive you to the airport if you wanted." Puck whispered.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? We can totally just go. You know, I have a talent in skipping, like class or something." He smirked and tried to light up the mood.

Santana faked a smile. "No, I'm OK. I still have time to catch up the flight. I just want to see her." Santana felt her throat tighten when she said the last sentence.

Punk softened. "Okay. But, if you want to leave just call me. You know I'll be there." Santana nodded.

-KKKKKK-

With a beautiful, white and elegant dress, the cutest twins throwing petals of roses and the sweetest fiancé or maybe you can call husband, most of the people must've thought Brittany is the most happiness women in the world. Happy? Yes. You can tell by the smile Brittany put on. But happiness? No, at lease Brittany doesn't feel the way she supposes to feel.

Brittany nervously walked out the door. Step by step. Then something catches her eyes.

_Santana is here?_

Then Brittany looked up. The hair. God. She has been dying to stroke those hair since she left. Brittany looked up and met the brown eyes. They held there. Brittany felt like all the air in her lung was deflated that she couldn't breathe. She looked at the blank, emotionless expression.

_Is she sad? Does she mad at me? Or does she feel happy for me? _She thought.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore and broke the eye contact, feeling all the guilty washed through her body.

"Why is this lesbian freak in here?" Mr. Pierce mumbled after he caught her daughter stared at the freak.

"Dad! Don't call her like that! She is my friend and I'm the one who invited her. " Brittany suddenly felt angry and defended her best friend.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. Today is your big day. I.. I just don't want to ruin the mood." He paused. "I'm very happy you chose Ryder. You look great together."

_Santana doesn't ruin the mood. I feel happier when I knew she came here. _Brittany thought then swallowed those words back to her throat. "You happy then I happy, Dad." She replied, tried to hide the hurt in her voice.

She took a deep breathe and saw Ryder was smiling to her.

_Why does he have to be so sweet. What did I do to deserve his love. What did I do to deserve Santana's love. Did I born to make people live in misery? My mom, my dad, and now is Santana or maybe later is Ryder…_

"You look beautiful today." Ryder whispered and showed his biggest-sunshine smile. Brittany smiled back, "You too. Especially in this outfit."

_Ok, Brittany, you have to stop all the crazy thought. Now you are in front of the priest. You have no other ways. All you can do is be a household wife and pretending you are madly in love with your husband. That's not a big deal. _Brittany said it to herself and tried her best to stretch the muscle of her face to show her biggest smile.

-KKKKKKK-

_She saw me. She saw me. _Santana repeated to herself. And with her deep blue ocean eyes. Not until now, Santana realize how much she miss Brittany. When she looked at those eyes, the days of being sleepless, being drunk, the days which are full of heartbroken sob and endless tears seem to be forgotten. Right now, her head was filled with all the unique feeling between them.

_No! She gone. She chose to flee. Why did she leave? Why did she give in? At least not after we been through all the hardships together, not after we haven't even tried to fight! Ok, take a deep breathe, Santana. You can do it._

After several breathes Santana calmed down her nerve._ It's been like what? Four years? She still has this effort to me. It just so fucking unfair! I've been in misery, and she likes what, getting married with this guys? God, this is the way you punish me? _Santana laughed at herself in her deep thought.

"Now, please two lovely come here. Right. Who want to give a speech or something?" Paused. "Ok, no? So we just go straight to the point." The priest said loudly and winked to the crowd. Some people laughed which likes an arrow shooting at Santana's heart. Puck seemed to notice the unease. He brought his arm around Santana like it would take some pain away.

"Ryder Lynn, do you want to marry Brittany S Pierce no matter what? "

"Yes, yes. Absolutely yes." Santana felt a little dizzy. _I'm yours. Proudly so._ It just likes yesterday. But then all is crumbing.

"Brittany S Pierce, do you want to marry Ryder Lynn no matter what?"

Paused. Brittany bit her lower lip. "Yes, it's a yes." She smiled.

Suddenly, the sound of applause, laugh, whistle was full of the church. But Santana can't hear anything. No, she did hear something. What it is? She put her tremble hand above her heart.

It felt so hurt. She tighten her hand and pressed more pressure to the place where her heart was beating, trying her best to stop the painful feeling, until her fingers pale. But it was useless.

Santana knew. She knew that it was the sound of her heart broken.

**So, what did you think? Review! I need to hear your idea and need the motivation. Beside, I want to say is that maybe I can't update so often because three mouths later is the annoying Chinese College Entrance Examination which is the most important exam(not exams)in China. So I have to study and study and study….**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the update!**

**Chapter 2 – the First Meet**

_When they were 10 years old…_

"Hey! Puck! I already told you that, don't kick the ball too hard!" Santana shouted out loudly. "I really hate you right now…" She mumbled and ran across the street to the park and tried to find the ball.

"Ha… I'm sorry, sanny. I'll try to be nice next time." Puck smoothed his Mohawk. "But you're suck is not my prooooblem!" Santana turned around and rolled her eyes, seeing his naughty face let Santana really want to punch him right now. Signed. That was why she didn't want to be a girl. Being a girl means you're weak, dependent and vulnerable and she didn't like to be took care. She liked to control everything, her toy, her Gameboy especially when it came to puck. But what did the others always say. God likes playing with you and making sure you cant get what you want…

Eventually, Santana found the ball beside the lake but not the brushwood she had been looking. See? Another trick the God playing with her.

"Excuse me? Can you hand me the ball." Santana asked the girl who is sitting on the lawn with her knee pushing her chest.

No reaction.

"Hey! Excuse me? Can you hand me the ball?" Santana asked a little louder in case the girl didn't hear her. But still. No reaction.

Santana rolled her eyes, running to the place where there was a ball. Then came beside the girl. "You know, if you didn't want to pick up the ball you can just say it out loud. You don't have to pretend you didn't hear me." Santana snapped.

The girl seemed to notice she was no long alone. She looked up. "Sorry, I thought you was talking to others." Her sound was small. Like a whisper, just enough for Santana to hear.

Santana scoffed immediately, "Are you blind…" Then Santana saw the bruise around the right side of the girl's face. She became soften in the last sentence. "there is no one except a group of stupid ducks."

Santana didn't know why she reacted like that, like suddenly became another person. She felt uncomfortable when she saw the girl in front of her seemed so small, fragile.

"I'm sorry," She paused. "and they don't stupid." The sound brought Santana back to reality.

"What?" Santana frowned.

"The duck. They don't stupid." The girl replied.

"Oh… OK." Santana didn't help but found the girl was so cute. "Hey, you ok? I mean your face. Uh…What happened?" Santana sat down next to the girl with her hands playing the ball, acting like she wasn't paying attention to this conversation.

"I… I just fell down." Again, the girl replied with her small voice.

Santana didn't buy that. The bruise told her that it didn't seem like just falling down. But she decided to blow the curiosity away. After all they just met. What did she except? She haven't even knew the girl name.

_Right, ask her name._ Santana thought. "What's your name? I'm Santana."

"You act a little weird. But I.. I'm Brittany" The girl smiled a little. Not until now, Santana noticed how beautiful the girl is. The eyes, with the pure light blue, were shining under the sunlight. Like when the sun raise, its light shines on the surface of the sea, reflecting the light and becoming thousand pieces of mirror. Mixing up, all the blue and shine turn into a wonderful scene.

"About that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Puck, my friend, he kind of pissing me off." Santana rolled her eyes when she thought of his naughty face.

_Oh, wait. Puck is still waiting for me. Forget it. He can wait. I should stay a little longer with this girl. Her name is Brittany, right? En… Such a beautiful name._ Santana thought. Then she looked up to the attractive eyes. But something changed. The warm in her eyes became colder than before.

"You hang out with Puck? I… I should" Brittany didn't have a chance to complete her sentence. A sound interrupted her.

"Sanny! What takes you so long? We don't have much time to play before our parents come." Puck ran toward Santana.

"Santana, nice to meet you, but, I got to go. Bye." Brittany finished then quickly walked away, leaving no chance for Santana to reply.

"Really good timing, Mohawk boy, what do you want?" Santana snap, mabye a little too hard.

"Wow… cool down, Sanny. You are being a boom to me the whole day. By the way, who is she?" Puck asked.

"She is my friend and don't call me like that. It's make me feel stupid." Stupid, it made Santana think of Brittany.

"But you don't have a friend." He rolled her eyes and said, "It's not your business. Lets go home, I'm hungry."

"But it's early, the sky haven't become dark yet." Puck pouted.

"I said I'm hungry and don't put on this face. It not suit your horny face." Puck narrowed his eyes but mumbled a okay and followed quietly, wondering what did he do to make Santana behaved like that. Maybe he should not tease her so often.

When Santana finished her dinner, she went back to her bedroom. Not like her usual, Santana climbed to her bed early, laying on the mattress and thinking the girl she met today, and the eyes.

"I wished I can see her again." Santana said out loud. And it scared her. They talked less than ten sentences. But Santana cant help but thought of the girl named Brittany when she was coming home and eating dinner, even now, all she can think is Brittany and how she try to protect the girl after seeing her so fragile.

Santana sighed and fell into dreamland where was full of blue and shine.

**Yesterday I had a CELST exam(aka China English Language Speaking Test), and next week will have a mock examination.**** So the next few day will be very busy. ****Anyway, hope I can get a good mark.**

**And, review! :) Let me see what you think about this chapter. BTW, I haven't checked this chapter because I'm already late for school, so if it has mistakes, forget me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I truly am sorry for the late update. I cant use my computer in weekday(Boarding school). And school is very annoying… But here is the update!**

**Chapter 3 – The First Meet (Part.2)**

Today was Monday. Usually Santana feels annoying because Monday means weekend was gone and also means that school, homework and study are waiting for her. But today was different, different from her usual. She felt happy, which is strange and impossible. NO, it not strange. There was a reason. Cause she had a sound and long-time sleep, and a sweet dream. Yes, she dreamed of Brittany, the girl she just met.

Yes, the girl she probably never see again. Signed. Santana got off her bed.

_Maybe I should go to the park more often. _Santana thought.

Knock knock. Mrs. Lopez knocked at the door. "Hon, come on, get up." She walked in the bedroom and was surprised. "Wow! You already awake! What's getting into you. Hey, daughter, are you being hidden somewhere?" She teased.

"Mature, really mature. Mom"

"Come on, it's funny. Anyway, breakfast is ready. Go get ready! Move your lazy ass. Go go." The latin said, clapping her hands

Santana couldn't help but smile. Why someone can be such a gabber but a loveable gabber at once.

…

After breakfast, Mrs. Lopez drove her daughter to school. Santana suddenly found herself wandering in the hall. Boring. Usually she didn't go to school that early. _Maybe I should find Puck and apologize about yesterday._ She hurried to Puck's locker.

-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-

Brittany quickly took the book she need from her locker. When she turned around and was about to leave, she bumped into someone. All the books fell to the ground, helplessly.

Some laughter rang around her ears. It was Puck and his friends.

_Crap, crap, crap_.

"I'm sorry." Brittany picked up the book. Leaving was all she wanted. But one of the book still lay on the floor, under Puck's feet.

"Can you…"

"No." Puck said firmly. He walked a step forward, cornering her. That made almost no place between them, which forced Brittany to look up.

Everyone could tell that Brittany was terrified, looked like a puppy dog being kicked. But Puck and his friends didn't show much mercy. Instead, there was more laughter.

It was not the first time Brittany being bullied, but still, she didn't have the courage to fight back.

"_You failed again? What do you do in school?" Mr. Pierce challenged. "Can you use your fucking brain to think?"_

"_I have. I have!" Brittany chocked._

"_You shut up. I haven't finished! You stupid worthless thing…" Crying. This was the only thing Brittany knew she have been doing. She looked at the clock on the wall and counted to ten. Brittany thought maybe when she count to ten, everything will be back. Go back to the time when her mother haven't left, go back to the time when her mother and her father still like a love bird and go back to the time when her father is a hero whom she looks up to._

_One. Two… Nine. Ten. One. Two… Nothing changed. She still heard her father yelling._

_Pah. She lost the balance and her head hit the desk which the family__—__the old family, used to have dinner together. She felt her face was burning. And her sight started to become fuzzy. She didn't know it was because of her tear or the hit but she didn't want to know. Her father started to regain his conscious and realized what he have did, feeling guilty. He kneed down to check his daughter's head. But Brittany quickly rushed out the door. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Mr. Pierce broke down and sat on the floor. Mumbling sorry over and over again._

Brittany held back the tear forming in her eyes and ran to washroom, ignoring the laughter. But she bumped into someone, again.

"What the… Oh, is you!" Santana said happily. But changed the mood when she saw the sadness in the girl's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Brittany looked up. _Is she the girl she saw yesterday?_ "Hi, I'm sorry." Her sound was raspy. She cleaned her throat. When she was about to leave, she felt a hand grasped her elbow. "Stop, tell me what's wrong." Brittany didn't move. "Come on. Lets go to the washroom."

…

"So that's why you left so hurry yesterday when you heard Puck's name." Brittany nodded. She didn't know how to reply. "It's Ok. You don't have to be afraid. From now on you're my friend and Puck and the other kids won't bully you again. If they dare to touch you again I will go all Lima Height." Brittany laughed. "You should smile more often. It's beautiful." Brittany blushed. It was the first time someone say something so sweet to her. "Thank you. I like watching you smile too. " They looked at each other but didn't say anything. But it was not the awkward silence. It was warm and comfortable.

Ring ring ring.

The bell interrupted their little world. "We better go to class. I can protect you from Puck but I cant protect you from the teacher." Brittany chuckled. "Right, lets go." She took the hand Santana offered and walked out the washroom together.

Friend. It liked a new word to Brittany. She didn't have friend. She usually sits on the back row in the classroom and being a invisible kid, maybe a strange kid that the other people think. But it felt good to think she have a friend, to have Santana.

She chuckled and felt a warm current flow to her heart when she thought of Santana, her friend, her first friend.

**Hope you like it! **


End file.
